


Hunted

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	Hunted

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 I pulled into the drive way and just sat there. I could not believe what had just happened. _Did I really just do that. . ._ I sighed and rested my head against the steering wheel. _Come on, Levine. Pull it together. No one saw. No one saw._ At least I had hoped. . .

 "Ads.?"

 I jumped in my seat.

 "Haha, I didn't mean to scare ya."

 "It's fine." I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

 "Alright.."

  _Oh fuck I know that look. . . fuck fuck fuck_

 "Are you okay.?"

  _Goddamnit._ "Yes, babe. I'm fine." right as I said that I felt my heart begin to beat quicker and quicker. "I just-" I couldn't do it. I tensed up. "I almost. . . shifted. ." I whispered it almost as if I was a five year old who had just gotten in trouble.

 "You WHAT.?" Blake's eyes went wide, and I could hear his heart rate pick up. "You almost shifted as in..shifted shifted.?"

 I nodded.

 "Why.? What happened.? Or. . . what triggered it.?" He looked worried. . . but I could tell he was scared. . . of what, I didn't know at that point.

 "I just got so angry and I couldn't help myself. . . I tried breathing like you taught me, and thinking about you, or calming things. . . but then claws came out and well. . . I ran off. To my car and I kinda. ." I showed him the claw marks under the seat.

 "Adam. . . you were doing so well. Almost three years. What happened.?" He gave me a sympathetic look.

 "I- I don't know. . . " I started crying. I hated myself for this.

 "C'mere." Blake pulled me into his chest and I took in the scent of whiskey and axe, I heard the **thump thump** of his heart. And just like that I felt better. . . safe. . protected. "Are you thinking about what happened the last time you shifted, baby.?"

 I froze. _Maybe that is why I'm so upset. . ._ "Maybe, I don't know."

 "Look," he started running a hand through my hair. "It was three years ago, and your first year of going through the change, now I'm not saying it's an excuse, but you didn't know how to control it. . . how could you.? You were only 14, babe. Just don't think about it, okay.? I promise you're gonna be okay. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. And I will make sure of it. I will, Adam. You know I'll protect you, and keep you safe."

 I pulled away and sniffled. "Always.?"

 Blake smiled, and wiped a tear away. "Always, baby."

 

_Dean's P. O. V. . ._

 

_Gotta get up. . . oh god my head is pounding._ I rolled over and touched something. I looked to my left and saw a girl, not just a girl. . .  _damn, not bad, dean._ I smirked and got up, putting on my boxers and going into the bathroom.  _Goddamnit did I get into a bar fight.?_ I looked in the mirror and saw my busted up lip.  _How much did I have to drink.?_ I turned on the water and splashed it in my face, then grabbed a towel to dry it, when i heard a shreik. I ran out and saw the girl gathering her clothes. She looked up to me, eyes wide, then ran out. "Wait. . . I want your numer.!" I called out but she was already gone.  _What made her leave_. I looked around and saw my gun bag on the table and open . "Damn" I whispered under my breath. 

 "Hey, how was the girl,?" Sam walked in with coffee 

 "You saw who I went home with last night.?" 

 "Dean, I was there. I also saw the guy who decked you in the face. She wanted to help you and ended up 'driving' you home."

 "I remember literally nothing from last night" I rubbed my face with my hands.

 "Well, pull yourself together cause we've got a case." Sam sat down and pulled open his laptop. "Witnesses say they saw claws and glowing red eyes" 

 I sat down. "Okay, so werewolf. What's that got to do with us.?"

 Sam looked over to me. "There was a murder."

 "Okay, that's all you had to tell me. Let's get going." I was about to get up but dean stopped me. "Oh no. . . I know that look. . that's the 'there's something wrong but i'm stalling because I'm trying to find a way to say it' look." 

 "Dean, the witnesses said the guy with claws and glowing eyes was only 16, or 17." Sam looked over to me with his sympathetic look

 "God. . . he's only a kid. . " I sighed. I may be a hunter but I have feelings. 

 "Maybe. .maybe we have it wrong. The witnesses said he had glowing red eyes, that means alpha. Maybe one of his pack went rogue.?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

 "Or he could be an alpha without a pack and he could be the one who went rogue." Sam glared at me. "Sammy, I know that you're seeing a helpless kid here, but let's face the facts. . .he killed someone. He's dangerous." 

 Sam sighed. "Look, can we just try asking questions before shooting this time.? I mean you're whole 'shoot first ask questions later' thing doesn't really work out as well as you want it to sometimes. Maybe this time is one of those times."

 "Sam, you're not using your judement, all you're seeing is a kid. Not a killer." I looked over to him. 

 "Dean, please. Can we just do it my way this time.?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

 I sighed. "Fine. But any sign of danger, and we do it my way." I loaded the shot gun. "So where are we going.? New york.? Hawaii maybe.?"

 "Los Angeles, California."

 

_Adam's P. O. V. . ._

 

I rolled out of bed and just lay there.  _Today might me a good day to become a burrito._ "Blakkkeeee" I didn't hear a response. "Blaaaakkkkkeee" Still nothing. "I know you can hear me you country bastard. Make me some food." He stilled didn't reply. Maybe I could hear his heartbeat. .I tuned my ears and heard the TV downstairs, which Blake had left on again. I heard the coffee pot brewing, and the refrigerator humming. And then the slow beat of Blake's heart, he was sleeping. I smiled and got up, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.  _Coffee coffee coffee._ I had to jump on the counter top to grab a coffee mug, and I poured some in the cup then sat down at the table right as the doorbell rang. "Go awayyyy" I pushed myself out of the chair and went to the door. "Who is it.?"

 "FBI" 

 I looked through the peep hole and saw two badges.  _Why would they be here.?_ I unlocked the door then opened it. "Man, I guess I should've payed those speeding tickets, huh.?" I smiled and laughed, but the two guys at my doorstep merely laughed. "So. . .what brings you guys here.?" I listened in on their heartbeats. 

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean" The taller of the two boys introduced them. "May we come in.?" I saw dean visibly tense up. 

"Uhm, sure. Yeah, yeah. Come on in." I moved out of the door way so they could come in. Dean looked around a little. "Go ahead and sit down, I just have to get my boyfriend up, hold on." I walked into the living room and woke Blake up. "Babe, get up. Now." He sat up and asked what was going on. "FBI is here." His eyes widened. "I don't know why so don't ask, just get out here." He got up and followed me into the kitchen where Dean, and sam were sitting. 

"I have a few questions for you, Adam. Would you mind taking me to somewhere we can talk alone.?" Sam looked up to me, and I nodded, taking him into the living room. "I'm sorry if this seems out of the ordinary, I just have a few questions. . .and they might be uncomfortable to answer. .just bare with me, okay.?" I nodded and he continued. "Where were you three nights ago.?" 

"I was at home, with Blake, we stayed in and watched movies all night." I sat down on the couch, and I heard Sam's heartbeat slow down. 

"And where were you yesterday at around 4 O'clock.?" Sam sat across from me. 

I tensed up. "I was at a lacrosse game, I'm team captain." Sam's heartbeat sped up. "Why do you want to know.?"

His heartbeat started going a little bit faster. "Look," He glanced over to the kitchen where Blake and Dean where. "I know what you are" My eyes widened. "Don't be afriad, please. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help, okay.?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Sam sighed. "Adam, I know, it's okay" 

I got up. "No, you need to leave, right now." Sam didn't move. "Go.!" 

He got up slowly. "Adam, I want to help you, please" I was about to transform, I could feel it. And right as it was about to happen, I felt something cold against the back of my head and then heard a click. "Dean, no.!"

I gritted my teeth, and turned around

 

_Sam's P. O. V. . ._

 

I saw Adam's eyes right before he turned around and grabbed Dean's gun. "Adam, don't.!" I jumped up and grabbed him, taking him down to the ground. "Adam, calm down, we want to help." He was struggeling underneath me, and pushed me off, clawing me in the process. He stood up and looked my arm, then his hands. I could see the fear in his eyes. ."No, Adam, it's okay. I'm fine." I got up and whimpered a little bit. "It's just a scratch, it'll heal." He looked to me, then to dean, who had grabbed his gun again. "Dean, put it down. Everything is fine." Dean lowered his gun. "See.? Everything is fine." I saw Adam's K9s. "Just calm down, alright.?" 

"I. .I'm sorry. . ." Adam looked up to me with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to. ."

"Adam, it's fine." I let out a small laugh. "You could've kicked my ass back there and all you did was give me a little scratch, that says something about you. You don't like to hurt people. And I'm guessing you didn't kill that guy three days ago either."

"That's why you came.? You thought I. .killed someone.?" He looked hurt, but there was something else there. "No. . .no, no, no. .it's happening again. .history is repeating itself"

I looked at him curiously. "Wait. .what.? History is repeating itself.? What does that mean.?" Adam sat down and put his head into his hands, so I looked over to Blake, hoping maybe he'd know. "What does he mean."

Blake sighed and sat down next to him and whispered, "Can i tell them.?" 

Adam shook his head. "No." He looked over to me, then Dean. "I'll tell them." He took in and breath and began talking. "I was turned when I was 14, it was the first year. . .I had a dad, but he was abusive, he'd come home drunk and beat on me or my mom, I'd go to school with bruises and welts, but no one ever knew. .I kept to myself, I'd reject help from anyone, even Blake, he was a sophomore at the time, and he tried helping, but I just wouldn't allow it. I didn't want to make my problems, his problems. So I pushed him away, I pushed everyone away really. When I was bit. .I didn't quite understand what was happening, I mean how could I.? I read about it in fairy tales, I never thought it would be a reality. .And when I first transformed, I was at a school dance and I just. .ran. . .I ran into the woods and I kept going and going, it's like I never got tired, and i looked down to my hands, and then I felt my teeth, I thought I was going crazy at first, but then someone came up to me, he had red eyes, and teeth like mine. .but he looked different. At the time I didn't know that I was a beta, and he was an alpha. .but to cut the story back a little bit, he taught me control, Blake helped to as soon as he found out, he didn't get scared, he wanted to get closer. . .at that time I thought I was some kind of monster, I stayed away from people, he's the only person I allowed to stay in my life, minus Derek, my alpha. Anyways, back to the point, I went home one night and my dad was drunk, he has thrown my mom down the stairs and he busted her arm, I was so angry, and then he came after me. . .I don't know how I did it, it just happened so fast. . .but next thing I know, I have all over me, but it's not mine. And then I see my dad, what I had done to him. .my mom saw everything, it took her awhile to understand, but eventually she did. The murder as ruled an animal attack, but my mom and I knew what happened. . .I killed him, and from that moment on I vowed never to even touch a human being again, I didn't want to hurt anyone. .Derek tried bringing me into his pack, but I refused. I seeked help. . .and a man knew about this, and he told me 'you're a predator, but you don't have to be a killer.' and I took those words to heart, I moved here, Blake cam with, he bought this house and I moved in. I haven't had an inccident since then. .except for yesterday at my game when I almost transformed, I controlled it though, I stopped it."

I looked over to Dean who still looked like he didn't want to hear any of this. "Adam, it's amazing what you just did, telling us that, trusting us with that."

"Yeah, well, your buddy over here doesn't look to thrilled." He looked over to Dean and I could've sworn I heard a growl.

"He's just being Dean, he's always like that. Don't mind him. But I do have one more question."

Adam looked over to me. "Shoot"

"How did you become an Alpha. .?" I sat down again

"I'm a true alpha. I didn't kill for this, I didn't steal it, it was given to me." 

 

 

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

I saw Dean's facial expression change after I told him, he looked. .shocked. Sam got up and grabbed his shoulder. "I need to speak with Dean for a moment." They left and went into the kitchen.

Blake looked over to me. "Tell me what they're saying.?"

I nodded and listened in. 

_'He's a true alpha. . .that only happens once every 5,000 years"_

_'Yes, but that doesn't mean he's good, Sam. You heard him, he killed someone."_

_It was three years ago, Dean, give the kid a break. .he was 14, and he didn't know how to control it."_

"They're talking about me, how I killed my Dad." Blake gave me a sympathetic look.

_''All I'm saying is that we should tred lightly, he could snap at any moment."_

_'"Dean, you know that if he was the one who killed that guy, he wouldn't be an alpha anymore. That part of him would've been stripped. He'd be a omega."_

"An Omega. ." I whispered under my breath.

_"So if he didn't kill him, then who did.? The evidence points straight to werewolf."_

_"Well, why don't we go in and ask Adam to work with us. ."_

_"Sam, are you crazy.? Remember the code."_

_"I do, I just-"_

_"Nous chasse ceux qui chasse nous"_

_"Dean, please. He's not the killer, which means the killer is still roaming out there, and could kill again. We need his help."_

_"Fine. But if he tries anything, this silver bullet is going straight through his heart."_

They came back in and I looked over to Dean, then to sam, who gave me a look signaling that he knew I listened in on their little chat. "I'll help you." I stood up. "I want to find whoever did this just as much as you, but you need to trust me. I'm a predator, not a killer." Dean still didn't look impressed. "I get the feeling you don't like me very much."

He walked over to me. "I hunt and kill scum like you everyday. I'm not thrilled to be working with it." And with that, he walked out. 

Sam game over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "He's just tense. We'll be back tomorrow. We're gonna send someone to watch you tonight, because whoever did this might want you. So you be careful. Our guy will be over in about an hour."

I nodded and then sam walked out. 

_I'm going to figure this out._

_I have to._

 

 


End file.
